


风筝

by Burnallwood



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnallwood/pseuds/Burnallwood
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	风筝

“滴”的一声，显示器上的数字变成18:00，今天的训练结束了。接下来是两天的月假，暦说会来接我。

训练基地离宿舍大楼很远，等我见到暦的时候他已经睡着了，靠着车窗陷入浅眠。落日余晖消弭殆尽，月光稀薄，像雨水浸润柏油路面。我敲敲玻璃他就醒过来，明亮笑容足以驱散黑夜。

此行的目的是为我庆生，启动日的周年纪念。常言道孩子的生日是母亲的受难日，但仿生人没有父母也无所谓血缘。如果有人能称之为我的亲人，那么此刻我身边的暦曾为我的诞生修改机械图纸；如果有人能称之为我的朋友，那么他也曾注视我从无到有，褪去懵懂和天真。

车在基地门口被哨兵拦下，通行证是他的空军基地常驻高级机械工程师身份。我们驶入夜色，这里是冲绳。

我的出厂设置是17岁，思维敏捷，反应迅速，记忆力强，人类的黄金年代。据我所知暦就有过一段肆意飞扬的青春，抓住了和平时代的尾巴。然而少年都会老去，当我睁开眼时他已经29岁了。

我不曾经历童年，所思所想皆是他人言语，人类历史于我而言不过一段二进制数据。如果不是暦我也无法真正触摸人间，训练基地全封闭，哪怕短暂月假也无人出入。这么看来我是幸运的。

家里积了一层灰，显然暦已经很久没有回来。他冲我局促地笑笑，把我推进浴室洗澡。

客房比宿舍宽敞，他招呼我在镜子前坐下。

“怎么这么不注意，”他拿起毛巾替我擦头发，粗粝手指有很多茧，“记得睡前把头发擦干。”

“没关系，”我说，“我不会感冒。”

我看向镜子里的自己，蓝色头发近乎泛白，暦正轻柔地梳理，指尖划过头皮时有轻微的痒意。我发现他正看着我。

“你的眼睛很漂亮，”他说，“像蓝天。”

“你说过好几次了。”

他莞尔，“那就是真的很漂亮。”

于是我看向自己的眼睛，一对冰凉的无机质眼珠，不像暦的瞳孔，是那样灵动热烈的红。

“暦的眼睛更好看。”

“是吗？”他问，“你不喜欢自己的眼睛吗？”

我回答，“我不知道什么是喜欢。”

“你可以学。”

“按照程序指令我不需要。”

“好吧好吧，”他露出无奈的神情，“真拿你没办法。”

“如果是暦的话，可以命令我。”

“不，这不一样，”他收起毛巾，从卫生间里拿来吹风机，“喜欢是发自内心的。”

噪声嗡嗡地响起，他不由得提高音量，“觉得烫就告诉我。”

他做了晚饭，尽管我没有味觉。

“哪怕尝不出酸甜苦辣，食材的区别也是有的。”

我点点头。按照他教给我的“生活常识”，现在应该礼貌地赞美。“很好吃。”

暦闻言笑出了声，“你就敷衍吧，”他说，“没人夸过我的厨艺，我有自知之明。”

“嗯，”我表示赞同，“我确实不算人。”

“不、不是，”他愣了一秒，放下筷子坐直了身体，“我不是这个意思。”

“哦，我知道了。”

“喂喂，啊——”他垂头扶额，叹息着唤我的名字，“别这样。”

“你没说错，还请不要在意。”

他不说话了，神色萎靡。餐桌上沉默的半晌，我夹了一块叫肉的食物放进他的碗里。

“你明明不是不懂……”

“算了，”他摇摇头结束这个话题，“明天有想去的地方吗？”

“没有，暦想去哪里都可以。”

暦似乎早就料到了答案，柔和灯光下他低垂眼眸看不出情绪，“那我们去看海吧。”

我不懂为什么他总是让我做一些没有意义的事，但只要他想，我可以为他做任何事。

他带我来他家，给我吃我并不需要的食物，和我去看海。

他工作繁重，鲜少有个人时间。我从资料里找出词语，他大概是太寂寞了，人类是需要陪伴的。

可我是军用仿生人，生来属于驾驶室，他们制造我是为了飞行。我曾建议他购入一个家庭仿生人，可以提供人类所需的慰藉和帮助。他什么也没说，只是沉默地看着我。

我只在内存资料里见过海。听说海深不可测，一望无垠，时而卷起惊涛骇浪摧毁岸边的一切，时而温和地哺育着我们，像一位母亲。

他买来一个粉红色的棉花糖递给我，“这个很甜。”

我没有味觉，他又忘了。

今天天气很好，海面上风平浪静。晚春的太阳并不炽热，折射出潋滟波光。

脚下的沙是温热的。今日没有戒严，沙滩上零星分布着大人和小孩，更多人选择呆在家里。远远的有笑声传来，像一串明亮的银铃。天上飘着彩色的纸片，有随风飘扬的长长的尾巴。啊，那似乎是风筝。

我指着那一片颜色，“暦，你看，那是风筝吗？”

“是的，”他回答道，“你喜欢吗？”

我不懂他为什么执着于这种问题，“我不知道。”

“那你想要吗？”

“可以吗？”

“可以。”

他带我去找卖风筝的地方。摊主是位年迈的老人，白发苍苍，岁月在他脸上留下深深浅浅的痕迹。简陋的小推车上摆着很多五颜六色的纸风筝，骨架是纤细的木料，似乎轻轻一折就会断。

我听见暦和老人搭话。

“最近局势紧张，您还是闭门不出比较好。”

“可我得挣钱啊，”老人叹气，“不然只会饿死。”

“您的子女呢？”

“只有一个儿子，入伍早就不知死活了。”老人神色沧桑，“前几天老伴刚没，差点连墓地都买不起。”

似乎是很沉重的话题，我茫然地看着暦。

暦低头，拿出一张面值很高的纸币，没要找零。我们离开后他也没有回头看一眼。

“你不开心吗？”

“没事，”他重复，“我没事。给，风筝。”

我接过薄薄的彩色纸片，它轻得像一片雪，似乎下一秒就要融化。

“走吧。”他低声道。

一个人举起风筝，另一个人拿好转轴和引线奔跑，等风来。海边的沙太细软，我跑得有些不稳，听见暦在身后喊着让我小心一点。

我回头看，风筝摇摇晃晃飞了一会儿，很快往地上栽。暦跑来帮我捡起，我们试了好几次，风筝却一直飞不起来。不远处小孩子正冲着我们笑。

暦笑得很无奈，似乎想开口说什么，话语被突如其来的防空警报淹没。悠长的笛鸣响彻海岸，瞬间沙滩上每个人都往陆地跑。这附近有防空洞。我和暦边跑边照看四周，连小孩都没有哭闹，看来冲绳紧急演练做得很好，又或者是这样的事时常发生，大家习以为常。

到达安全地带后我回头看，金色的沙滩空无一人，只有笛鸣在海面上回荡。一片熟悉的彩色映入眼帘，是疏散时丢掉的风筝。天尽头飞来一片黑压压的战斗机。这时候一阵海浪打过来，把风筝卷走撕碎了。

一直到傍晚我们才被允许回家。暦似乎心里有愧，“抱歉，没想到会这样。”

“没关系，”我摇头，“这不怪你。”

“风筝还没飞起来呢，”他轻叹，“回去重新做一个吧。”

他是高级机械工程师，连飞机都可以设计修改，区区一个风筝肯定不在话下。我很快反应过来。

这时候已是黄昏，海面被轻纱般的暮色笼罩，好像飘着暖色的雾气，随着气温的缓慢下降凝滞成云。暦的背影也显得落寞，暗淡余晖把他的影子描得又细又长。

回到家后他果真着手做风筝，翻箱倒柜找出一个陈旧的木盒，从各种零零碎碎的小东西里拿出一个实木转轴，盒底是一个或者几个重叠的信封，上面的笔迹已经褪色。

“这是以前做的吗？”

“是啊，”他的手轻轻摩挲木柄，神色怀念，“已经很多年了。”

“什么时候啊？”

“难得你有这个好奇心，”他笑得很浅，“17岁吧，和你一样大。这么算来也有12年了。”

17岁的暦是什么样的呢，会有朋友吗？会像文艺作品里那样痛快地哭又痛快地笑吗？有喜欢的人吗？

17岁是那样繁花似锦的黄金年代，而我认识的暦已经阅尽千帆。

暦搭起骨架开始糊纸，又找出颜料画画，蓝白两色。

“这是什么，大白熊吗？”

“……不，”他大受打击，“是雪狼。”

我确定世界上不存在这样的狼。

“别说了，”他以手掩面，“给我留点面子。”

“——也别问什么是面子。”

“我知道什么是面子，”我体贴地回答，“不需要问。”

“……够了。”

第二天我们又来到那个沙滩。这一次没多久就等来了风，暦教我适当放线，大白熊高高地飞起来。

“要让它顺着风。”

“小心，风能让它飞起来，也能把它刮跑收不回来。”

“握紧转轴和线，这是最重要的。”

他见我渐渐熟练，就不再跟着，而是到一旁休息。我握着手柄迎风跑起来，大白熊越飞越高。风扯着我手里的线，一回头，暦的身边多了一个人。

黑色短发，瘦瘦高高，远远看上去那人正年轻。我站在原地看了他们一会儿，暦向我挥挥手，示意他一直看着我。

风筝飞得太高太远，好像已经触碰到天空。海边的风越刮越大，我开始收线，到最后险些拉不回来。我握着骨架回去找暦，那两人并排站着一直在聊天。

“……还真是，”黑发青年侧过头去神色复杂，“你到底什么意思？”

“别担心，”暦轻声说，“不一样的。”

他招呼我过去。

“这是我的朋友，知念实也。”

青年向我伸出手。

晚上我们一起吃饭，暦还买了因城内物资紧缺而昂贵的生日蛋糕。我知道蛋糕是甜的，就夸了一句。知念实也闻言皱了皱眉，面露不忍。

屋内响起门铃声，我起身去开门。是个粉色长发扎高马尾的男人，一张脸漂亮得像女人。许是没想到开门的是个陌生人，他足足愣了两秒。

“喜屋武暦，”他走进客厅，“我知道你有本事，不知道你居然有本事到了这个地步。”

“薰先生言重了，”暦笑得泰然，狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“托您的福。”

漂亮的薰先生来到餐桌前居高临下地和暦对峙，几秒后哼了一声凶狠地扭过头，示意知念实也去给他添碗筷。

知念实也瞪大了眼睛，“凭什么让我去？”他的眼睛是澄澈的绿色，做出这个表情的时候像一只受到惊吓的猫。

最后是我去拿的餐具。三个人类为一个仿生人庆祝不存在的生日，说出去都会变成笑话。暦问我有没有愿望，我说没有。蜡烛就这样熄灭了。

晚饭后暦送我回训练基地。车开在路上的时候下雨了，交谈浸泡在哗啦啦的雨声中。大雨流过玻璃窗形成完整的水幕，把我们包裹在这个小小的铁皮盒子里。

他唤我的名字，“你开心吗？”

我想了想，不能回答不开心，“我很开心，谢谢暦。”

他目视前方，不知道是信还是不信，“那就好。”

我把风筝的线拆下来，把那个陈旧的木制转轴还给他。“这是很重要的东西吧？”

“嗯，”暦点点头，“算是吧。”

到基地的时候已经是深夜，我挥挥手同他道别。他看着我顶着大雨跑进楼里，倒车走了。

第二天醒来就是训练。日常体能、旋梯、固定滚轮。日复一日。

两个月后和我同批次的仿生人们走向驾驶室。接下来的半年是“实习期”，我们会跟着人类飞行员一对一学习。带我的飞行员是熟人。

“你好，”他的粉色长发盘起来，“樱屋敷薰。”

薰今年35岁，年富力强，是前线特级飞行员部队的中坚力量。据说知念实也现在是二级。之前暦也是军用飞行员，后来上级认为他的机械天赋更显著，就把他调去了工程部队。

薰是个好老师。偶尔我们闲聊，他也会讲一些以前的事。他说起和平年代的时候总是神色惋惜。我对和平没有概念。

“……城里不会戒严，食物和生活用品也很充足，”他怅然道，“物价也没有现在这么高，不会有人无缘无故地死去。”

我沉默不语。他叹息，“果然失去了才知道珍惜。”

我忍不住问，“如果没有战争的话，我会被制造出来吗？”

“会，上面早有制造高级仿生人投入军用的计划，只不过要晚几年，”他看了我一眼，“大概你也不会长成这个样子。”

“是吗？”我偏头，“那会是什么样子？”

“这我哪儿知道？”他失笑，“总归不过平均样本大同小异吧。”

他的目光滑过我的脸，“放心，你很漂亮，尤其是眼睛。”

我点点头，又摇摇头。我知道我漂亮，但真正漂亮的不是我。

他莞尔，“你越来越像人了。”

像人并不好，我不想像人。我的存在就是为了克服人的弱点。我不会恐惧，哪怕在空中命悬一线也能做出最准确的判断；我不会同情，对敌人不会有恻隐之心。

“你会是个很好的飞行员。”薰说。

“我知道。”这次我只点了点头。

“——像驰河兰加一样。”

这次轮到薰沉默。他瞳孔放大了好一会儿，终于回过神来。

“……原来你知道他。”

“暦的家里有他们的合影，”摆在卧室床头，小小的相框里两人笑容灿烂，“再说那样的人，不知道才比较难吧。”

驰河兰加，最年轻的王牌飞行员，天赋异禀。25岁那年死于连天炮火。

天空是他的墓碑。身体和战斗机残骸坠毁于海面，他就在海底长眠。

17岁到25岁，人生的黄金年代，就这样尽数消融在高远的蓝天中了。

我第一次独自驾驶飞机的那天，暦来看我了，和薰站在一起，拍了拍我的肩膀。

他眼底似乎有水光。我说别担心，没问题。远远的，知念实也向我挥手。

作为生长在大地上的物种，人类为什么会如此向往蓝天呢？飞行像一场梦，风暴与自由光影般相生相依。穹顶之下无所依靠的事物摇摇欲坠，一切防护金属都脆弱得像薄纸。

从前我问薰，他说有人生来就渴望天空。对于那样的人来说，只有飞行的时刻，自己才算是真的活着。

我作为正式飞行员服役两年后，暦死在一个寂静的春天。死因是心脏衰竭，超负荷工作摧毁了他的身体。知念实也去他家的时候发现他躺在工作室的地板上，书桌前的窗户大开着，呼啸而来的狂风吹起满桌的图纸，纷纷扬扬像是下了一场雪。

我请假去参加了他的葬礼。知念实也眼眶通红，樱屋敷薰雕像般沉默着。我捧着一束白玫瑰，在宿舍找了很久，只找出一只褪色的风筝，上面画着张牙舞爪的大白熊。

按照他的遗嘱，死后墓碑立在公墓里，一只旧箱子替他下葬，里面装着几封信、一个实木风筝转轴和一堆零零碎碎的小物件。遗体火化，骨灰撒进大海，再也消失不见。

又过了几年，樱花照常盛开，城市不再戒严。一大批军人陆陆续续退役。暮春时节我陪樱屋敷薰在海边散步，沙滩恢复了往日的热闹，蓝天下各式彩色风筝飞得又高又远。

很久之后我终于明白，暦的一生只活在大地上，我飞向天空，也就真的从他的生命里飞走了。

他才是那个放风筝的人。其实转轴一直被好好地放在他手里；线已经断了，却还想抓住那只被天空撕碎的风筝。

-Fin.


End file.
